The Dancer and the God
by Kirachi
Summary: AU. Lemon One Shot Commission. A dancer is taken from her village and forced to perform for the God Klorel and Klorel always gets what he desires.


_**A/N: I don't own anything I didn't make up :)**_

_**This story is very AU. The 'God's' have settled on a distant world where they have enslaved the native people.**_

_**This fic is a one shot lemon that I was asked to write, the setting etc is all mine although the idea of Klorel put into a sexual situation was StargateFreak's idea. I've only recently got into Stargate SG: 1 and I'm not up to date with all the terms so if I get anything awfully wrong, forgive me. This is also my first lemon fic and if it wasn't for StargateFreak contacting me and asking me to write it, it wouldn't have come into being.**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**The Dancer and the God**_

Chiha glanced around her. The place she now found herself in seemed immense compared to the hovel she had once called home. How she missed the smell of wood fire smoke, simple good food cooking over the flames, the scent of the surrounding desert mingled into the acrid aroma along with the many livestock that her parents kept in the small enclosure just outside of their door. Things had been so straight forward once, so easy and now her life had been torn asunder.

It had seemed like any other day when the guards had come into her small village. They often came to claim animals, crafts and other forms of payment for the Gods. Her people lived in fear of them, beings that were powerful, vengeful and greedy; but all obeyed, too afraid to question what the Gods ordered, too fearful of the wrath the higher beings could bring down around their heads and the lives they could so easily take.

But that day had been different; the village had felt nervous and restless as the guards in their frightening helmets, that were skilfully crafted to look like terrible snake heads, had entered the village. With harsh points and gestures they had made it clear that all the village's dancers be lined up. Chiha had been hustled forward along with a number of other young girls who looked shocked and uneasy. Their eyes sought out their families and worried glances were exchanged. The guards had walked down the line, the leader checking each girl, glances grazing over their bodies, his hand turning their faces harshly to the side, deciding who fitted the profile he had been sent to gather. Out of the twelve girls lined up, four were selected, pulled roughly forward, away from the others. Chiha had awaited her turn with a rapid beating heart, silently praying that she would not be chosen. The girls standing either side of her had been her companions, her friends and her dance partners for many years, she wished them no ill will, but still she also wished they would be chosen in her stead. It was a weak and wicked thing to think, but she couldn't help it.

Every few months the sacred dancers would gather around a large fire just on the outskirts of the village. A crowd would surround them and merry music would strike up signalling the start of the dance. All the girls would begin to sway, their bodies caught up in the familiar rhythm, their steps skilful and certain and their arm movements graceful and beckoning to the elements of good and the force of life itself. At these celebrations the village could forget their cruel rulers, their Gods, and drift back in memory to a time when the earth, the seasons, the sun and the moon were all they needed to sustain their wellbeing. The dance Chiha and the other girls performed was normally for fertility of the crops, the cattle and the very people of the village itself. This important role made each dancer crucial to the survival and wellbeing of each individual. But no one could deny what a God willed...

Her turn soon came and the great snake-headed man stood before her, his golden armour glinting in the heat of the mid-day sun. He'd studied her in the same way as the others, his hand came out as he took in the features of her face and then, with a sharp pull to her shoulder, she was forced forward to join the other four that had been chosen.

Chiha brought her mind back from that fateful day; it seemed so long ago now even though mere days had passed. She often thought of her mother and father and the grief they must be experiencing, knowing their daughter would never return, but then many parents would be mourning the loss of their own child just as painfully. She glanced up at the four other girls that had been taken along with her. Despite their surroundings, the beautiful shining marble floor beneath their feet, the intricately carved columns, the many soft, luxurious large pillows littering the floor and other objects of grandeur, each girl wore a look of deep despair, a look Chiha knew her own expression mirrored.

One of the girls had slowly got to her feet and walked to an open window where delicate material fluttered in the breeze. Chiha watched her a moment, her mind mulling over the past days. All the girls had talked in hushed whispers when they had first been brought into this room, but it seemed now all they had to say was tinged with fear and hopelessness so they had all fallen into a sorrowful silence, too afraid to discuss anymore in case the words brought more fear. Words seemed nothing more than a bad omens.

Chiha stood and walked over to a pile of pillows where garments had recently been laid out for each of them. Each girl knew they would be expected to perform tonight. She reached out and touched the hem of one of the long skirts, her fingers feeling the softness of silk. The costumes were beautiful and intricately made. The skirts were voluminous, very similar in style to the skirts that were worn in her village when they danced, but unlike the dark brown cloth she was used to this skirt was a deep red, flecked with encrusted clear gems that glinted when they caught the light. A black silk top with a low neckline and silver threaded designs was cut short so that the stomach would be on full display, and to finish was a black and red waist sash with the same design as the top along with a few more of the clear gems gracing its length.

She studied the clothing for a long moment and finally let out a sigh. Without another thought she began to unlace and untie her own clothing. The other girls turned and watched her and seeming to take her movements as a cue they each began to stand up and make their way over to the costumes. Chiha knew there was no point trying to resist doing as they were told now, they were no better than slaves. While it was true they had all been slaves back at the village, they had some control over their destinies, here in the God's realm they had no choices other than those made for them. When the girls were all dressed they began to help each other with styling their hair and applying make-up to their eyes from the small containers that held thick, black liquid.

Chiha looked at her reflection in the large bronze mirror. Her almond shaped brown eyes stared back, their depths containing a hint of nervousness at just what would happen tonight. She tidied her thick dark hair which was normally unruly with waves when not styled and took a deep breath.

When they were finished each girl offered a look and smile of reassurance to each other, silently stating that they would do what had to be done, they would dance.

---

They were summoned soon after nightfall and led down a long narrow corridor that had elaborate wall carvings. Flaming torches lit their way and their bare feet patted softly across the cool marble, to Chiha the noise sounded like the small, fearful beating of her own heart. In her twenty years of life, she had never felt such dread. Her thoughts flashed with unpleasant and unwelcome thoughts, what if she forgot her steps, what if they weren't pleased with her? She felt sure each girl was now having those same disturbing thoughts...

Finally they entered into a bright room lit by many burning torches and lamps. It dazzled her eyes for a moment after being in the dimness for so long. When her eyes had adjusted she took in her new surroundings and the sight awed her. Never had she seen such riches, such material beauty. The walls were lined with fine cloths, stone carvings and discs of pure gold moulded into many kinds of wonderful patterns were displayed alongside the material. Many people in exquisite clothing stood or sat at long tables that lined the walls. But Chiha's eyes did not linger upon them, like everyone else in the room her gaze was drawn to the grand table that was set near the back, taking centre stage to all around it. This was the table of the Gods.

Her eyes glanced over a large empty golden chair where the great God Apophis sat when he lingered long enough, it seemed for now he was absent. To the right of this was a smaller golden chair and this had an occupant. It was strange to be fully looking upon a God, Apophis' son. But stranger than all of this was the God himself, he was not what she had expected. People of the village sometimes told stories of what the Gods looked like, but Chiha had imagined a glowing being, something grand... but the son of Apophis, Klorel, looked very similar to any other person she'd met. There was no denying that he was pleasing to look at, handsome even. His rich golden coloured clothing only seemed to add to the aura of beauty surrounding him and his long, thick, dark hair was elaborately braided and twisted with golden twine. Chiha stared, her lips slightly parted at what she was currently seeing... a God. A barked order from one of the guards startled her from the trance and she and the other girls were ushered fully into the centre of the room. All eyes turned and focused upon the newly arrived dancing girls. Chiha chanced another glance towards the grand table, her eyes skimming over the other people sat alongside Klorel, these were not Gods, but they were not like her either, they were favourites of the Gods, clothed in rich garments and enjoying fine food and wine.

The girls took their places, forming a crude zigzagged effect and each turned their eyes to Chiha, waiting for her signal of which dance they should perform. She searched her mind and finally settled on a dance she knew these beings would enjoy, something that would make them feel superior to the simple village folk, something they wouldn't quite understand. Chiha signalled with her hands and fingers that they were to perform the dance of the desert flower, a popular dance when the colder months had departed and planting and life would soon spring anew.

Smooth music began to fill the room, a reedy high pipe accompanied by the beat of a drum and the tinkling of bells. The music was a little different to what they were all used to, it seemed more sensual and dangerous to Chiha's ears, but slowly and certainly she began to sway her hips to the music and the others fell into her rhythm, each move becoming elegant as the dancers found their balance with the music. Their hands came to join in, slow graceful movements becoming one with the notes. Chiha began to feel the overwhelming sensation that she so often felt when she danced, a freedom that gave her peace and a wholeness within her being. She closed her eyes, enjoying the vibrations of the drum and the willingness of her own body to respond so perfectly to it. She spun around, feeling the material of her skirt flare out and the beautiful emotion was complete. As long as she could dance she could pretend she was free.

The music began to slow and reluctantly Chiha allowed her movements to follow suit until finally her hips only swayed gently with the last strains. She rested her hands upon her shoulders, her arms covering her chest in the traditional pose that ended dances and allowed her eyes to open. She gave a quick glance towards the other girls and was pleased to see they had all finished within the same time, their poses mirrored her own.

Chiha turned her attention back to what lay straight before her and her breath caught sharply within her throat. He was staring at her, his dark eyes burning into her. How long Klorel had been watching her was impossible to say but his gaze unnerved her intensely and she felt an unwanted blush rise within her cheeks. She lowered her gaze to the ground but could not help but look once again and his eyes connected with hers, holding her in their stare. Chiha shivered.

---

After they had entertained the Gods and their close worshippers, the dancers were led back to the room they had first been put in. Many of the girls began to talk quietly amongst themselves, the chatter was mostly connected to the God Klorel and how both awed and afraid they felt to be in such a powerful presence. Chiha glanced towards the window and took in the many beautiful stars that dotted the night sky, her thoughts once again lingering on home.

Food was brought, bread, sweet honey and succulent meats for them all to dine upon. The guards who brought them the feast were foreboding and did not utter a word as they performed the task. It was as if the place they now stood in had banished laughter, joy and companionship in favour of protocol and silence.

When Chiha had finished her meal she reclined back onto the soft, plush pillows, her mind tugging her gently into wanting to sleep for a while. But it was not to be as the door opened once more and two guards entered.

They roughly grabbed some of the girls and studied them without any care in their actions, searching for something. Finally one of them reached her just as she stood, a slight wave of panic washing over her. He reached out and grabbed her arm in a firm grip and pulled her forward.

"This is the one" he shouted to his fellow guard.

Chiha's eyes flew wildly to her friends and her heart sank knowing nothing could be done; they were as unwilling as she herself to become involved with denying whatever was wanted in this place. She was half marched, half dragged out of the room, the other dancing girl's followed uncertainly, their own inner voices screaming for them to aid their sister and their senses forbidding them from taking any true form of action. The the doors were closed and Chiha was left without even the hope of help no matter how fleeting it had been. It seemed, as the endless corridor passed beneath her eyes, that her courage seeped back into her mind and thoughts.

She glanced at each of the guards who held her. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, her voice hushed, afraid.

"Lord Klorel wishes for you to dance for him."

Chiha's lips parted in shock. Was that the reason he had been staring at her? She couldn't help the small swell of pride that she had been picked, that the God Klorel thought she was the best at her art.

Soon she stood before large, ornate doors. They opened with a touch of a nearby panel and the room beyond was exposed to her eyes. Thin silk hung from the ceiling in swags, catching the light warm breeze. Many fine, golden objects were placed on tables, games to relive boredom dotted other tables and fresh fruit and drink was in abundance. In the centre of the room, reclining on a long golden palette plumped with crimson pillows was Klorel.

The guards gave a low bow and Chiha herself fell to her knees, stretching her arms out before her in reverence of the being before her. She felt the cool marble upon her brow and the warmth of her own breath upon her skin as she tried to control her heart rate. She was just a simple village girl; she was not used to being in the chambers of a God.

She heard a strange voice call out in an unfamiliar tongue she could not understand. It was deep, distorted and wholly inhuman sounding. She heard rather than saw the guards departing and listened as their footsteps receded away, leaving her alone.

Many minutes passed before Chiha finally regained herself and chanced a timid glance up. Klorel was studying her with an intense gaze, his posture lazy and his aura vain. He jerked his hand upwards, telling her silently to get to her feet. She quickly obeyed the command and stood before him. She tried to avoid looking at him directly, it seemed somehow blasphemous to gaze upon his features without invitation and so she alternated her eyes between the floor and his form.

"You are afraid." That same strange voice filled the room, but this time she sensed and saw his lips moving. The words were not a question but an observation.

Slowly she nodded her head.

"Good." He gave a pleased smirk and clicked his fingers. The sound echoed around the room and made Chiha start in surprise.

Within a moment of his command music began to play, a pipe and drum. She looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a section of the room was curtained off by a partition; the musicians played their music from within, where Klorel did not have to look upon them.

He pointed a finger lazily towards her, indicating that she should begin. It took Chiha a moment to gather herself but then she began to sway her hips, the familiar provocative movements of the dances she so loved filling her being. She felt the material of her skirt softly catching around her legs as she moved, the warm breeze filtered across her bare skin as she raised and lowered her hands in practiced shapes and elegant sweeps. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment and forgetting for a short time that anyone existed in this room but herself and the music.

After many minutes had passed she finally, slowly, opened her eyes knowing she could not stay in this bliss forever and she had to make sure Klorel was enjoying himself and her dancing pleased him. Her face registered shock as the makeshift chair he had been reclining upon was now empty. Her gaze searched the room, finally finding his form with a nervous glance over her shoulder. He was walking around her in a circle his eyes upon her, studying her. His movements were unnerving in their intent, reminding her all too much of an animal stalking its prey. His eyes connected with hers as she continued to try and concentrate upon her movements and he changed his direction, coming straight towards her. Once he was but a few feet away he stopped and again resumed his prowl around her, a small, amused smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as her expression plainly stated she was confused and fearful. Chiha watched him warily as she tried to understand what was happening.

"How long have you danced?" he finally asked.

Chiha's hips slowed to a leisurely rhythm, sensing that he was no longer really watching the entertainment on offer.

"All my life my Lord" she replied, keeping her voice low and her tone respectful.

"Do your people always dance in such a way?"

Chiha's movements slowed to a stop. "My Lord?" she questioned.

He gave a smug smile, enjoying his game. "It is your own fault you are here." He gave a dismissive flick of his hand towards her as he turned and walked away, taking a seat once again on the comfortable palette. "When you dance like that, you can expect nothing less."

Chiha stared at him, confusion edged with anger in her expression, she felt he was mocking her and her villages' way of life. Pride flared within her mind. "We all dance this way so the crops will grow and babies will be born forth." She stated matter-of-factly.

Klorel let out a low, cruel laugh. "Come here" he instructed.

Chiha obeyed and came to him, he indicated with a gesture of his hand where he wished her to stand. "You shall speak when I give you leave, not before." He smirked again. "I will overlook your insolence, this time."

His eyes travelled from her face to graze across her body. Without any hesitation he reached out, his palm caressing the bared skin of her stomach. Chiha flinched at the warm contact but was too surprised to pull away. With a feeling akin to excitement and dread all balled into the same emotion, her mind had just began to realise she had not been brought here to dance. His fingers glanced across her skin and she swallowed hard as her heart raced a little faster.

"Have you known a man?" he asked casually his eyes focused upon his task.

Chiha looked down at him, the shock and realisation of what was happening showing clearly in her expression. "Yes" she blurted, unable to stop the word from spilling from her lips.

"A husband?" Klorel pondered.

She shook her head and Klorel raised an eyebrow. "Such things are frowned upon by your people are they not?"

Chiha gave a firm nod but did not offer an explanation. She felt his palm snake up towards her breasts and lightly graze around the full shape of them. He stood from his seat and Chiha looked up at him, her lips parted as if a torrent of words were lingering upon her tongue, words she dared not speak.

"You know what I want" he stated casually. "Your dancing has caused me to want."

He curled a hand gently about her throat, caressing the sensitive skin and sending small shivers up her spine. Chiha did not answer, she knew she couldn't outwardly refuse but to lie with a man she didn't know, who she was afraid of, made her feel slightly sick.

"Will you submit?" he asked, moving closer to her so their bodies pressed together. "I will take you either way."

Chiha found her breathing had suddenly increased, her breasts pushed against his chest with each breath she drew into her lungs. She suddenly wanted to run, to burst through those doors behind her and race across the desert, back to her village, back to her home... but she couldn't and it was foolish wishing.

She swallowed hard, regaining her voice. "I cannot refuse you" she said with a sharp tinge of pain in her tone.

"Look at me" Klorel ordered, and Chiha again obeyed, her eyes connecting with his. Slowly he bent, his lips pressing against hers in a soft, lingering kiss. His tongue gently caressed her bottom lip and probed the seam of her mouth until she reluctantly granted him access. His mouth burned against hers and his arms came to enclose her in a lustful embrace. Chiha stiffened, unsure of how and what she should be feeling in this moment. She couldn't deny the flickering of pleasure that pulsed through her body with the intimate contact.

His hands came to a rest upon her shoulders, skimming the skin in a light teasing caress. She felt her body shiver in response but her mind fought, trying to reason that this was wrong. She'd given herself gladly to one of the village boys, she had thought she'd been in love and he had coaxed her into being his for one night. The pain and passion had mingled together into a strange release that made her body writhe beneath his and her mind had been set alight by that one blissful meeting. But it was not long after that, this same man that had lain with her and whispered words of love as they moved together as one, she came to realise that he had no real interest in her - at least not to make her his wife. Many men did not wish to become associated with dancers of the village, too jealous and narrow minded to allow their women to dance so seductively before the entire population.

Now things were so different, she had no young man and his fleeting wants to ponder upon but a very God. Whether she willed this to happen or not she had no choice. His lips parted from hers and began a trail of soft kisses along her neck, to her collarbone and shoulder. Her body tightened more, pulling her in two directions, one wanted to give in completely and partake of all the pleasure and breathless caresses that would follow but the other wanted her to run, to resist... to not give in.

She felt his tongue glancing across her flesh, leaving trails of moisture behind that felt deliciously cool in the light breeze and she inwardly shuddered at her own weakness. A man... a God was going to lie with her, explore the parts of her that were sacred and secret and her mind flamed with unwise defiance.

Chiha pulled away, taking a few steps back from his soft hands and warm tongue. She stared at him a moment as he seemed to study her in fascination over the rebelliousness she seemed to now be showing.

He smirked; the game was becoming more enjoyable. "Come here." His voice, although strange, held a smooth tone to it that conjured up the word 'snake' in her mind.

She shook her head.

"It is an honour to be called to my chambers, I have never been denied..." He paused, his eyes once again grazing over her body. "Will you be the first?" he mused.

Chiha took another step back, unsure just what it was she was doing or what she hope she had of doing anything.

"I am stronger than you, you know I could force you if I willed it." His voice was amused. "It will be the first time a woman has not come to me willingly, but I always get what I want."

She shook her head again. "You wish me to go to your bed, when you know my people scorn such things." She looked into his eyes. "To do so would bring great shame upon my family." She paused. "You are my God, I cannot refuse you, but I can pray to you to listen to my pleas, to release me and my sisters and return us to our rightful home." She held her hands up to him, pleading with him.

Klorel laughed mockingly. "Your simple ways did not stem from our teachings; your beliefs on life are rooted in the old ways, ways that were too weak to withstand our coming." He took a few hurried steps forward, catching up to her retreat and wrapping a hand about her upper arm. "Your God wills you to serve him, it is your duty."

Chiha felt a strange jolt shoot through her body. How could a God ask her this? How many times had she cursed them in her thoughts for their cruel and uncaring ways? Why did her people worship such cold and callous beings?

"Besides," his smirk once again graced his features, "you have broken your own tradition."

Chiha's eyes snapped to his face. "It was a mistake" she defended softly.

"Were you forced?"

Chiha shook her head, refusing to tell him any more and feeling her resolve weaken by each second.

"Then it was your mistake."

She stared at him, loathing this selfish being more by the moment. The people of her village taught that the Gods were fair, benevolent and caring... it seemed all of this was a lie, for all she had seen since she had been brought here were beings with power that had all the flaws her own race could count as their own. The longer she was in this 'God's' company the more she saw him as nothing more than a man, a powerful man who knew how to manipulate those considered below him.

"If you will not hear my plea... and will take me either way... you give me no choice but to submit to you." The words held bitter resentment. "But I will take no joy or pleasure in it; I will no longer think of you as a God... a God would not force his follower to perform something against their will unless it was for a greater good." The words shocked even her and she was rewarded with a harsh slap across her face for the outburst. Chiha recoiled from the blow, her hand flying to her cheek as it stung with an unpleasant heated pain.

"You over step your mark chattel!" His eyes glowered with a bright white light before dimming back to their normal deep brown. "It is for the greater good, it is my desire and to deny it is to deny me... I could have you executed for such words of treason!"

Chiha regained her posture and watched with panic fluttering in her chest as Klorel began to walk around her. She knew only too well that to continue with this denial would result in her own life being taken.

"Is that what you wish, to die?" He caressed her hair softly as he walked, allowing the silken strands to fall through his fingers. "I can make it unbearably painful."

Chiha pushed back the tears of fear that sprang to her eyes and she inwardly chastised herself for speaking out. She was no one with power or rank; she had already shamed her family by voicing her displeasure and defiance.

"I will do as you will" she said, fighting back the sob that coated her voice.

Klorel came to stand before her again. His face was serious and his eyes flickered with anger at what had just occurred. "That's better." He reached out to touch the cheek he had dealt a blow to, his fingers glancing across the tender skin. "I think you will find that it is pleasurable." His words were curt and he studied her face for a long moment, his fingertips traced the outline of her bottom lip. "Kiss me" he instructed, his eyes never leaving her mouth.

Chiha's gaze locked with his and reluctantly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms about his neck, pulling their bodies close together. She closed her eyes, not wanting to dwell upon the task she must perform. Slowly she moved forward and softly pressed her mouth to his. The strains of music that still played dimly in the background seemed to aid her and she allowed her lips and tongue to move to their own beat. She intensified the kiss, her mouth moving over his in what she hoped would be considered passionate and pleasing. It was only a beat of time before his own lips responded, melding against her own, his tongue plunging against hers, sending small shocks of pleasure through her nerves. She heard Klorel inhale deeply as the emotion of desire flooded through him. His arms once again encircled her, binding her to his body.

As his tongue massaged her own in sweet movements Chiha felt a wave of warmth tingle through her body, caused by the pressure of his mouth and feather light touches of his fingertips across her back. The sensation seemed to gather within the sensitive nerve endings at the place between her thighs. Her mind flashed up the thought of just how easy it would be to give in, to allow her body and mind to fall into the pleasure that already beckoned. Klorel was handsome, mysterious and dangerous, the added thrill of each of these points flared within her and her resolve weakened a little more.

His kiss slowed and finally their lips parted. Chiha felt a throaty moan of protest bubble within her but quickly quelled the urge and instead let out a small sigh. Klorel's hands moved, snaking across her body to rest leisurely upon her hips as he pulled away from her mouth. Chiha had no choice but to look up into his face, her gaze meeting his. Surprise rippled through her at the burning intensity she found within his dark brown eyes, his look spoke of desire, passion, wanting and... loneliness. Her fingertips brushed the nape of his neck in an unwarranted caress, feeling the warm skin beneath her touch. He was so real, so like any human that for a moment it was easy to forget the unnerving fact that he was a God, worshipped by so many and seen as a higher being.

He moved one of his hands to her cheek, his eyes still holding hers in a powerful grip. Chiha found that she couldn't break the contact of her own hands against his flesh. His fingers traced the outline of her jaw and his thumb grazed across her bottom lip.

"Tell me you want me" he whispered, his voice husky.

She hesitated, unsure of what her true answer was. Only moments ago she had been so sure of herself, so proud, and now her mind seemed to swirl in a collection of mismatched thoughts.

"I..." she began. She knew to lie to herself would be worse than angering the God before her. "I don't know what I want." It was partly a lie; she wanted to be in her village, in her parents' cosy house tending the fire instead of here, confused and unsure of what her own mind and body wanted.

"You want this" Klorel said, his lips brushing hers in a soft, craving kiss and she responded upon impulse, pushing her body against his, her own lips beckoning him to continue. His hands moved from her face to caress her hips once again in light circular motions. Chiha could feel the material give easily beneath his touch before his hands moved to cup her backside. He squeezed gently before guiding her forward; closing the small gap that still existed between them. She instantly felt his growing member push against her hip and her body responded with a thrill of pleasure. His hands again urged her hips forward, pushing her body harshly against his growing lust. He moved his position slightly and slipped a hand between their bodies. His palm skimmed the exposed skin of her stomach and curved around her breast, cupping its full weight within his palm. Chiha gave a startled gasp at the sensation, not just because of his actions but also because of the ache it caused to flow through her entire being. His thumb grazed across the thin material, coming to a rest upon the slight rise of her nipple. He pushed in gently, causing another small gasp to spill from her mouth and into his. He pressed once more and began a leisurely circular massage, bringing the sensitive skin to a hard peak beneath his touch. Chiha felt heat flare at her very core, a warm pleasant throbbing sensation that seemed to make her whole body tingle in anticipation.

Without breaking their kiss he guided her backwards, towards the palette and urged her down upon the wide seat. His body came to press against hers and she heard him let out a low, deep moan as his hard erection rubbed against the junction between her legs. Chiha let out a soft gasp at the feeling as the throbbing at her core only seemed to intensify; her mind jolted her out of the pleasure and tried once again to fight against what was happening. The clothing they both wore protected her in this moment but soon it would no longer be an obstacle and this fact made panic bloom within her, she was helpless, she had nothing left.

Without realising what she was doing her lips tore themselves from his and her hands pressed roughly against his chest. Within a moment she was free of his grasp and standing up on her own feet, her breaths coming in low, hard pants. Fear flamed within her, how could she want him, how could this feeling have swamped her own emotions so suddenly?

Klorel gathered his composure quickly and turned so he was sitting fully upon the palette. His eyes held an impish light, as if these events amused him greatly.

"I've threatened you with death and you know there is no way to remove yourself from this situation... unless I tire of it." He smirked. "Why do you still fight?" His gaze travelled across her as if trying to gain an answer to the puzzle. "Is your foolish pride that strong?" He paused. "I sensed your desire, your longing for me, you desire this as much as I."

Chiha wanted to shake her head, to scream that he was a liar, he knew nothing... but it wasn't true, he knew everything.

Klorel held out his arms in an act of strange solace to her confusion. "Come to me" he beckoned.

She again felt her will crumple, he was right - she had no choice, no way out and the part of her that wanted to fight was at thunderous odds with the part that desired him. His touch was so unlike the hurried fumbles she had experienced and she wanted more, no matter how much she tried to deny this fact.

Klorel did not lower his arms and the smug smile stayed in place upon his lips. "You are afraid of yourself and what you want; I can take that doubt away." Chiha stared at him, finding that she wanted to believe his words; she wanted to allow him to make this easy. "Come to me" he repeated.

She began to move forward, her bare feet patting across the hard, cool floor beneath her; the sound seemed to echo in her mind as she became aware that she was giving in. When she stood before him once again, her heart began its erratic rhythm of anticipation. His eyes glinted with a conceited light at the prospect of his victory and his hands came to rest leisurely upon her waist. With a sharp tug he pulled her down onto his lap, forcing her to sit astride. The softness of the surrounding pillows eased any discomfort that Chiha may have felt as she was made to kneel. His caress snaked down her body, his hands curled about her thighs and with another sharp pull he forced her forward, bringing her own body to his own. Tentatively Chiha placed her hands upon his shoulders as she once again felt the product of his lust pushing through the layers of material against her. Involuntarily her hips bucked forward, pushing herself forcefully against him as she let out a small breathless moan. His eyes fluttered closed as he willed her to continue with urges of his hands. Chiha again moved, slower this time, her hips grinding against his as she pushed herself unrelentingly down, feeling his manhood graze her teasingly through the material. The sensation caused her breath to catch within her throat only to be released in a wanton gasp as her pace increased, and with each thrust her mind screamed that she wanted the barrier between them gone, she wanted to feel his skin rubbing against her own, to feel him inside her.

Without warning, Klorel's grip on her thighs tightened and she obeyed his silent command, slowing her pace until she finally came to a stop as his eyes opened and they looked at each other, their breathing laboured. He moved one of his hands from her thigh and slipped it between their bodies; he grasped the material of her skirts and pulled, bunching the cloth upwards, his hand sought through the barrier that had so recently denied them both. His fingers brushed coarse hair, causing Chiha to inwardly start at the contact and then he delved further, one finger gently, teasingly exploring the cleft of her lips before parting them and feeling the wetness beneath. Chiha's eyes flew open at the sensation as the pad of his thumb worked across her sensitive mound and the moisture that seemed to accompany each stroke. The emotion seemed to build within her as he continued and her hips responded, arching into his touch and urging him onwards in his exploration of her. His thumb stayed pressed against her nub whilst his finger slid across her easily and dipped further, without warning he plunged his finger beneath the folds into her very core and Chiha grasped at his shoulders as her bucks easily fell into a slow rhythm as his finger thrusted within her. She could feel herself gradually becoming wetter and her most sensitive part seemed to swell with each stroke of his thumb. Her breaths were no more than gasps for air now as she urged him deeper inside her. Her eyes drooped closed as her fingers curled about his shoulders, nails digging into the smooth flesh beneath them as an unbearable pressure seemed to steadily grow within her. She gave a small whimper of impatience, she wanted more. She heard him let out a small arrogant laugh at her behaviour, he knew he'd won. But her mind didn't have time to dwell upon this matter as he thrust another finger inside her and all thoughts apart from the burning pleasure were stripped from her mind.

Chiha gave a moan of protest as he slowly slid his fingers from her and brought his hand to cup her breast once again, he stroked the full mound absently as if pondering upon what his next move would be. Finally, without looking at her, he pushed her from his lap and stood. Chiha's chest heaved with slow, heavy intakes of breath. She could still feel the place between her legs throbbing, longing for his touch and the moisture he had caused could be felt on her inner thighs.

Klorel stared at her, a self satisfied smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He slowly moved his fingers to his lips and allowed his tongue to glide across the skin, tasting her. His eyes never left hers as he performed this teasing task, amused by what her reaction would be. Chiha felt a shiver of desire snake up her spine, she felt as though she should have been disgusted by his actions but in truth it only made her want him more.

"Undress" he instructed, his voice low, no more than a throaty tremor.

Chiha felt heat rush to her cheeks and quickly felt ridiculous. How could she be ashamed of showing him her body when he had intimately explored it only moments before? She pulled the top over her head and let it fall to the ground before easing the skirt over her hips and allowing her last piece of clothing to be discarded. His eyes racked over her naked body and he pulled her to him, his fingertips tracing a light tantalizing trail down her spine. She shivered as he began to release himself from his own garments. His breaths were hot and excited against her skin as each garment fell to the floor with a dull clatter of golden designs and jewellery.

When he was finished Chiha hesitantly pressed her hands to his chest, her palms grazing against his nipples. He took in a deep breath at the sensation as her caresses explored his upper body, skimming across exposed skin, feeling the steady, strong heartbeat beneath her touch.

His hands encircled her wrists, halting her investigation. "Lie back." He nodded towards the palette and Chiha obeyed. She allowed her eyes to close and sensed his closeness once again. His lips pressed against her skin, wanton kisses that led up to her breast, his tongue flicking out to tease the hard nipple he found before taking it completely into his mouth. Her lips parted in pleasure as she felt him shift position, his mouth now moving, finding the curve of her shoulder.

Chiha felt his hands smoothing across her thighs as his full bottom lip dragged across her skin, the sensation sending all the fine hairs upon her body on end. His hands curled around her legs and parted them. At the feeling Chiha felt excitement and lust flare through her as his movements urged her legs wider, exposing herself fully to him. She felt his finger once again seek out her core and slip inside, readying her for what was to come and she released a low moan at the prospect.

She felt his hand move and he fumbled a moment before she felt his length push against her inner thigh. Her breathing increased two fold, the waiting almost unbearable. Suddenly he bit down hard upon her shoulder and plunged inside her all within the same breath. Chiha clutched onto his back, a whimper of a scream spilling from her lips as he filled her.

He was still for a long moment, his head resting against her chest as he retrieved his senses from the gratification he felt. Slowly he began to thrust his hips, finding a slow, deep rhythm that suited him. Small gasps were emitting from him with each movement and the sound of his enjoyment only fuelled Chiha's own. As his breathless groans continued his pace increased and his lips crashed against hers in a rough and intense kiss. He clutched on to one of her thighs, forcing her to open herself a little more to him and the combined contact of his mouth burning against her own and the feeling of him deep inside her, along with the unrelenting build up to this moment pushed her violently over the edge. A strangled scream coupled with a moan burst from within her, pulsing from her lips as the core part of her surrounding him constricted and tightened as her release washed through her body in waves of delicious relief. As her body responded involuntarily to the pleasure that had just swept through her she heard him cry out as his own body began to stiffen, unable to bear the relentless squeezing of her muscles against him and his whole body shuddered in satisfaction as he too found a pleasurable release.

His heavy breathing was mingled with small cries that could have been either enjoyment or pain. Chiha couldn't prevent the moans that came from her own mouth as her body slowly began to regain itself from their intense meeting.

It seemed they lay in this way for many minutes, the time ticking by, neither noticing. Chiha ran a hand across her upper chest, dispelling some of the beads of sweat that had gathered between her breasts. The contact with her own skin seemed to steady her heart rate as her senses slowly began to trickle back into her consciousness. She felt Klorel run a hand absently down her shoulder before he moved and gently pulled himself out of her. Chiha gave a small whimper, her flesh sensitive to the removal. She found her whole body had a slight shiver running through it and feared she could not get to her feet within this moment. But Klorel did not seem to be concerned with her, he quickly dressed and walked over to a mirror, vainly preening over his looks and straitening his garments. She heard his soft footfalls recede and knew he had left the chambers.

Chiha covered her face with her hands, trying to gather her thoughts and make sense of her confusion. The warm breeze swept across her bare skin, drying the perspiration upon her body. It seemed her mind was lost in a pit of nothingness as she did not hear anyone enter the room, nor feel their presence until they stood over her. Chiha's eyes focused upon a woman dressed in white standing before her, a handmaiden of the Gods.

"Come child." Her voice was warm and reassuring. "Dress yourself."

Chiha shakily moved, her muscles unsure. The woman quickly aided her back into her skirt and silken top and Chiha was suddenly thankful for her guidance. She felt sickened by herself. In that moment of pleasure and desire she had convinced herself that he had wanted her for more than just a slave, that the attraction in that moment had held more than just a God using his servants. It was foolish thinking and she knew it, but all the same she had hoped it to be so.

She hugged her arms around herself. "He... he used me" she stated through a dazed expression.

The woman gave her a comforting pat upon the shoulder. "He uses many girls." She tried to smile. "He will not call on you again; he never has the same girl twice."

Chiha felt as if these words were somehow meant to comfort her and she supposed in a way they did, at least he didn't continue the pretence over and over - he was not someone that had any care for his servants why would he wish to become attached to one? And yet the shame burned within her that she had been used and she had been fooled.

She was led back to the room where her friends awaited her with concerned looks and consoling embraces. Chiha wanted to break down, to allow tears to spill down her cheeks but she refused them in a way she hadn't been able to refuse Klorel.

The days passed in a blur, most of the time they were kept locked within the same large room unless called upon to dance. The handmaiden had warned them all to be aware that Lord Klorel may call upon any of them at any moment but no such order came and an uneasy peace came with the daily routines and simple life they were bidden to lead.

Chiha lay upon her stomach on some pillows as she finished eating a sweet, red apple. It was late and the dark sky outside of the room's windows glinted down silver stars. Suddenly the doors opened and guards marched in.

Chiha glanced at the other girls as they began searching faces, the sight reminding her of the first time this had happened. She distractedly wondered who had caught Klorel's eye while they danced; she never looked at him now so was unaware which girl held his desire. She felt a strange jolt as they made their way to her and one grabbed her upper arm roughly, pulling her to her feet.

"This is the one." The repeated sentence made her heartbeat quicken. The guard looked down at her. "You are to come with us to Lord Klorel's chambers, he wishes for you to dance."


End file.
